bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: pictures Hello! I'm a new member.How can I download a new picture to soifon's page? Thanks! ukitake sorry to disturb u yyp,but u said what i had added to ukitake's page has been covered.however,nothing about his perception-which in fact can be seen quite often-is mentioned anywhereSaiyan16 16:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) List of Techniques I intend to do a list of techniques used in Bleach, can I have your go? (I'd post the question in the improvement/new pages forums but from experience these posts rarely lead anywhere). [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 16:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My idea was to list specific techniques like Shunpo, Shunkō, Senka, Nadegiri and the likes as well as Zanpakutō special abilities like Higa Zekkō, Some no mai, Tsukishiro and Getsuga Tenshō. Do you think that page could contain all that? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 16:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My problem is that there is no article dealing directly with techniques. These category pages are OK, but since so few techniques have their own articles (if at all) a user rarely gets to see a link to those category pages, and not all users are Wiki savvy enough to find them. It's true that the specific techniques are dealt with in detail in the individual character pages, but that's no reason to not have a page that lists all the different items of the same group in one place; that argument negates the existence of any and all Wiki lists, and still they are a commonly used tool in all Wikis as well as this one. Truth be told, I'm sorry I ever brought it up because creating such a list would mean a lot of painstaking work and take a lot of time that I don't really have. Why don't you bring in the other admins and ask their opinion and I'll accept whatever you decide. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 18:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Your right Yyp, i should give a explanation. So Here it is, toshiro's mastery in kido is questionable, but he has recently proven that he has mastered flash step atleast during his battle with the tres espada, Tia Harribel where he dodged and kept up with her movements even after she released her true form. Me1 Similarity I just want to point out that Isshin Kurosaki's captain's haori is the only one with similarities to Kenpachi Zaraki's. As from what you can see of Isshin's (that has been shown) the bottom of it is split into spikey protrusions while Kenpachi's does the same. I'm not saying they are identicle because Isshin's whole thing hasen't been revealed but I'm just saying they do look a like. Banzuke 17:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Tosen's page Maybe you could say that you see 9 rings when the first one splits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBIwNx1J2D4 (check at 0:07) that there are 9 rings. Then, when the big black "dome" sets up, you can see black energy coming from the rings. Then pause it at 0:17 and you see 9 orbs. Maybe you could change it if you want to. Also, Tousen's Ressurecion has a power called "The Nine Aspects". Menu Source Hey, I'm working on a Wiki that I created but I've been having a little trouble with customizing the navigation menu on the left. Would you mind posting the source code for our menu so that I can have an example to play around with? Thanks. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 11:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Hey I got a question about the Spoiler section. At the very bottom of the section it says XxeroWolf 19:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Forums Hi! I had a question on the use of forums. Rather, were to place a particular topic. See, I've been searching for a particular manga RAW for more than a month and I've been unable to find it, so I thought of asking in the forums (I'm not quite sure if I can even do that, though). So I was wondering in which forum I should post my question, if I can post it, that is? I checked the rules for every forum, but none seemed to fit for that particular topic. Thanks for your time. Lia Schiffer 01:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I had checked Mangahelpers, where Ju-Ni usually upload the RAW, but the RAW disappeared and was replaced by the translated version. As for my Oppose vote, the Policy says that avalid reason for Opposing is "Yes: For articles, you think the character has not played much of a prominent role in the story in the month of the vote" which is what I wanted to state in my vote, I'm not sure if I made it clear enough. If that alone isn't a valid reason then it should be stated in the policy, I'm pretty confused at the moment. If my vote didn't fill into the reason I thought it was, let me know so I can rephrase it, please. Lia Schiffer 20:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Votes You've got to be kidding me! I wrote her article looks to be in order, what do you expect me to do, write a 40 page article about how fabulous the article is? Whatever. I'm sitting this one out. There really isn't anything good to vote for anyway. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 00:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) about minato88 minato wanted me to tell you that he wont be getting back for a little while longer.Soul reaper magnum 11:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter summaries Hey, I was wondering if you could have a word with Johann diaz about the quality of the chapter summaries he writes. He's written quite a few of them and every single one of them had to be rewritten. His latest effort was in writing the current chapter summary. I had put it on my to do list to rewrite once Cnet released his translation (I am a little suspect of how certain dialogues were translated in the widely available scanlations) but Jecht-San has already rewritten the summary with XXUlquehXx doing some further editing and clean-up. But the problem is that right now Johann diaz's efforts are more then wasted and might be doing more harm then good as having something there isn't always better then not having anything. So either Johann diaz has to improve the quality of his summaries or not write them. I figure it is best coming from an admin. I mean, you have seen his work. Rewrote a lot of them yourself. So you know what the problems are and someone really needs to tell him why we are always having to rewrite his summaries. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Reiatsu Im a little tired of having to explain the concept of captain-level. People seem to commonly throw the term around with little or no understanding of what they are talking about. My general concept of the term is two part. 1.) A being that has the reiatsu level of captain quality, either by dent of being a captain, former captain, vizard, or Espada. 2.) A being that has attained bankai and thus achieved high reiatsu levels from the increase in power, allowing them to hold there on against those featured in the first description. These beings are not on the same level as of yet but capable of handling themselves in a battle as well as being on the course to achieving first description status. (Ex: Ikkaku and Renji). These two are of lieutenant level at best, having bankai doesn't make them captains or as capable of captains in any respect, other then maybe swordsmanship. There are many skills they are lacking in mastery and if that was not enough there reiatsu has not shown to be akin to that of captains or those of that level but merely the pinnacle of those on the level they are already on. Thats basically my view on the whole thing, especially as when talking about these combatants most are only attributing to the first description. I just thought id clarify that. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Garganta & Tosen Yyp, do you now in which episode(or perhaps a movie) Tosen shows how he opens a garganta? Hey Feel free to jump in on your point of view on my blog on Aizen, Yamamoto and Wonderweiss. as there seems to be issue as to what constitutes opinion and fact with one of the users and im becoming tired of arguing. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Just a quick message to say thank you for all your hard work on this site, ive noticed that you either fix or update this site more often than others and that your inputs are valuable in terms of exteneding the knowledge base of new Bleach fans. I myself have found this site to be very helpful. So thank you very much and i hope you continue the great work. GinIchimaru 15:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Can't edit due to locked page Ichigo's page hasn't been updated for the 393rd Chapter yet. WhiteArmor 21:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Captain Stats. Hi Yyp; I am trying to find the stat charts from all the Captains from the SS arc; but I can't locate them; do you have a link/ know where I can find them besides on the individual profiles of the 13 Captains? Captain Brooks 16:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info Yyp. Captain Brooks 16:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Final battle between Ichigo & Aizen? Hi. I saw some speculation about the final Arrancar Chapter , in which Ichigo and Aizen would battle on the front lawn of the Soul King`s domain . Could it be possible , that the final battle would be between Ichigo and Aizen ? Could this thing , be really true and not a spoiler or speculation ? I was wondering about this , cause on a promotional image in a Bleach manga about the movie Bleach 4 , we have Aizen - safe and sound , just like Ichigo . If you have time, to answer my question , please write me a line or two about this thing I wrote about . Amagai88 20:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 20:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) clones Can Yoruichi make clones like Soifon? Hey I just got something brought to my attention. On Yoruichi's page under equipment it has the shihouin shield. I just recalled not only was it not in her possession but its never even used by her. It does belong to her family though. Im trying to think what to do with it. It obviously doesn't belong on her page but I dont know where to put it.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Shuhei Hisagi Thanks for "tidyign" up. XD